


Kenway All Get Along This Time

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Snark, gen and fluff, kinkmeme fic, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: The one where Haytham refuses to stay dead, and father and son get a second chance.





	Kenway All Get Along This Time

  
Haytham Kenway had not been back from the dead for more than two months when he was accosted by a shout of "Father!" and a certain very familiar Native Assassin. Sidestepping the boy's tackle neatly, he turned and punched him square in the face, sending him reeling.  
"Okay", said Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly, touching his sore jaw. "I deserved that."  
"I should say you did. Trying to assassinate me again!"  
"I wasn't trying... I didn't even mean to do it the first time. It was  a mistake. I thought I lost you."  
"And you thought tackling me by surprise in the street would what? Somehow return me to you?"  
"It is a sign from the spirits. An opportunity to mend things between us. I do not intend to let it go to waste."  
"So, will you reconsider my offer to join the Templar order?"  
"Never. But I can make you a counteroffer." Surely the boy does not intend to suggest Haytham join the Assassins?  
"Surely you will not ask me to join the Assassins. I have rather... bad experiences with them."  
"No. Truce and cooperation."  
Apparently his son has gained some sense in the past months, the offer sounds more than reasonable.  
"I accept. On the condition that you will not try to tackle, assassinate, or otherwise attack me by surprise."  
"I understand. Can I hug you now?"


End file.
